baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
"I wanna play with someone!" - Playtime Playtime is a character that appears in the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. She is a school girl that roams the halls of Here School, acting as a severe obstacle for the player. Description Her ingame model is simply a badly drawn and animated GIF of a small girl skipping rope that will roam aimlessly through the halls. She resembles a little girl, likely a schoolgirl based on her presence in the School, that wears a red sleeved skirt with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyeballs. She is animated to be a skipping rope at all times as well as her hair and eyes, which is constantly moving. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Main Hint Despite her poor eyesight, she's always looking for a playmate! "Let's play!" Mechanics Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions until the Player is close enough to her. She will immediately approach the Player at high speeds and stop him in his track upon contact. She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise the player will restart the first skip. Upon jumping the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position in order to successfully skip. While player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Principal of the Thing, Arts and Crafters and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to him catching you, ending your run. Even when you're playing jump rope, you can still use the BSoda. This is a good thing to keep in mind if Baldi is chasing you while playing jump rope. Trivia * Playtime is the only drawn character in the game, as most of the others are either models or objects. * Playtime is the only female character in the game. * Playtime is one of only two characters with animations in the game, the other being Baldi. * In the earlier versions of the game, there was a glitch where Playtime would not leave the player after the rope mini-game ended, getting stuck in an infinite loop. * Playtimes design was made in Microsoft Paint. * In the game files, there are unused voiced lines where Playtime tells the Player to jump 10 times. ** This may indicate that Playtime was originally going to make the Player jump-rope 10 times, but it was changed to 5 when the final game was released (probably because 10 jumps would take too much time). **It is also possible that the amount of times the player would have to jump rope would increase each successive time Playtime caught them. Quotes * I want to play with someone! *''E-he-he-he!'' *''Let's play!'' *''Ready, go!﻿ *''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! 5 - 10 is unused. *''Wow! That's great! Let's play again, sometime soon.'' *''Oops, you messed up.'' *Let's try again! *From the Top! Unused *Jump rope ten times in a row. Once you do, I'll let you go! Eh-he-he-he! Play time's page.png|Playtime's description in the Principal's Office. Rope.gif|The jump-rope. PlaytimeAnimated.gif|Her sprite. (Animated) Category:Characters